


We are Family

by Felicity_Olicity



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_Olicity/pseuds/Felicity_Olicity
Summary: Ellis knows that this was best for the baby, her hands already full with Meredith, she cannot handle another baby, especially Richard’s baby. She knows the Webbers will be good to the baby, she thinks to herself, as she places the car seat on the door step.That morning Richard Webber opens the door to find a baby on his door step. Little did he know that she was his daughter.
Relationships: Adele Webber & Maggie Pierce, Adele Webber/Richard Webber, Ellis Grey/Richard Webber, Richard Webber & Maggie Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	We are Family

Ellis doesn’t let her mind wander, she knows this is best for the baby. With her hands already full with Meredith, she cannot handle another baby, especially Richard’s baby. Not after he left her. She is on a train with the week old baby, who is too young to fly. Ellis stares at the baby in her arms as she feeds her a bottle. In her head, she has named the child Margaret, but she doesn’t let herself say it out loud, she does not want to get attached. She arrives in Seattle before sunrise, She carries the baby in a car seat, out to the rental car, and drives to the Webber’s residents, determined. Once at Richard’s home, Ellis parks in front and walks up to the door with the child, who fell asleep in the car, and places her on the doorstep, and rings the doorbell. She turns around quickly and walks back to the car, by the time she has pulled away, she looks back in her rearview mirror, she sees the door open. Tears flood Ellis’ eyes, she doesn’t let them fall and drives to the airport to go back to Seattle.

Richard was getting ready to leave for the hospital when he hears the doorbell ring, curious about who it could be this early in the morning, he opens the door, annoyed when he doesn’t see anyone, he glances to the ground, the image before almost makes his heart stop. A baby, small enough to be newborn, sound asleep on his doorstep. He quickly brings the baby inside, while calling for Adele. He grabs a stethoscope from his briefcase, and checks the baby to make sure they are okay. Adele comes in and when she sees Richard holding a baby she is speechless, before she can find her voice, Richard speaks.  
“She was left on the doorstep moments ago, seems to be healthy, however we should go to the hospital to make sure.”  
Adele approaches her husband to get a better look at the baby, she looks down into the car seat, and notices a paper folded at the bottom of the car seat, she reads it to herself at least three times, trying to comprehend the contents.  
“Adele, come on, what does the letter say?” Richard exclaims, desperate for knowledge on the baby in his arms.  
Adele reads the letter aloud this time. ”Margaret is a week old today, please make sure she is loved and cared for.”  
Richard sighs. “ She seems to be pretty healthy, I think we should head over to Seattle Grace anyway, just to make sure. I’ll call ahead and let them know we are coming, I’ll take the day off as well. Who knows how long today will be?

_________________________________________________________________________________  
The pediatric surgeon, Jordan Kenley, was looking at the baby the Webbers had brought in. Richard was not pleased that they got one of the most stuck up doctors in all of Washington, but he was one of the best doctor’s he knew, so he didn’t contest. Kenley gave baby Margaret a clean bill of health after a series of tests, and left the Webbers in the exam room with this information. Richard looked to Adele, who had been silent for a while. “Adele, are you alright? What are you thinking?”

“Richard, I think we should adopt Margaret.” Adele said more confidently that she felt.

This statement surprised Richard, he knew they were getting out of a rocky place as he had just ended the affair with Ellis, who he hadn't seen since that day in the park. The more he thought of what Adele said, the more he grew comfortable with the idea. He never imagined having kids, it wasn’t that he didn’t want one, but he was afraid, afraid that he would be a horrible dad, that he would be an absent father given his job. However, as he stared at Margaret, and looked into the beautiful brown eyes, he saw images of her growing up, and alongside her, he saw Adele and himself right there with her. He walked up to his wife, held her hands.  
“Why, Adele, I think that is a fine idea.” He smiled, wider than ever before.  
Over the course of the next few days, the couple purchased an absurd amount of baby items. They filed to adopt Margaret, who they have given the nickname, Maggie. They had home visits and were eventually deemed fitted to adopt Maggie.  
“Welcome home, Margaret Webber!”


End file.
